Mass Effect: The Relay
by ninapixie
Summary: What happens when everyone expects from one man to take care of alien fleets stuck in the Sol system, repair damaged relays and find his missing ship? Chaos. Follow Shepard and his team on their final adventure to fight against a new threat that was supposed to bring back peace to the galaxy. (becomes tense in chapter five)
1. PROLOGUE - A NEW THREAT

**Mass Effect: The Relay**

**PROLOGUE -**_** Look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide**_

A man rushed through the wide and at first sight the endless hallway, nervously scratching skin around his nails. Cold sweat was dripping down his chin, soaking his light blue shirt, and leaving dark stains. Strict, gray walls and bright, white floor made him even more impatient and stressed than he should be, considering the situation. Somehow, he couldn't feel the promised relief. Not yet. He slowly approached double metal doors and cowardly knocked three times, but hesitated with the last one. They automatically opened making a loud sliding noise that spread through the hallway.  
The man walked inside and sighed at the view of a full working Mass Relay behind the glass, blinding his eyes. He looked away at the only dark spot in the room, a massive black monitor. X was standing in front of it while gazing at the Relay and his power.  
-It is done.- man said as he nervously bite his lower lip. -Shepard succeeded. Reapers are gone, Milky Way Relays are damaged and Humans have survived.  
-Just as we planned.- X said with his cold, husky voice.  
X turned to a man and slowly approached him, making him fear. Fear of what could happen next. X knew very well what his people thought, yet they stayed under his command._ Typical for a bunch of cowards_, X thought to himself. He was looking at the man's eyes, seeing nothing but hesitation and fear. None of them were actually capable of following his orders. The only reason why they were still with him was because they had nowhere to go.  
-Shepard is their hero. What if he survived? He could ruin our plans.- man cowardly stated, still scratching his fingers and looking at X's face in a shade.  
-Shepard is now a past tense. He did what he was born to and now he's dead and there are no more sad, pathetic organizations like Cerberus which could bring him back.- X's almost angry voice was getting louder and stronger.  
-And what about Normandy?- man grabbed his arms to prevent the shaking.  
X put his arms behind his back and started walking around his room, every now and then gazing at the Relay to be sure it's still there in full function.  
-I admit, they somehow managed to do what we did, but that doesn't prove they will get back to their precious little galaxy. The ship is barely in one piece along with the crew and the only way they can go back is this place. They will die in no time.  
-But they're so close to us. The planet they landed on, it's only...  
-Tell me something...- X violently grabbed the man's neck making him choke. -Why is it that anytime I say everything is as it should be, you find another problem?- he clenched his neck even harder, making the veins more prominent and bigger.  
The man couldn't say anything or breathe. He clawed X's arm to prevent him from strangling him, but he was too weak for X. Once the man calmed down, X looked him into his scared eyes and in one ruthless sweep with the other hand he pierced through his shirt, skin and sternum, grabbing his still beating heart. The man's eyes were spreading as he realized what happened.  
-Do you feel it?- X said as he clenched his heart harder everytime it would beat, barely keeping the man alive. - Your life in my hand. This will happen to anyone who stands in my way. Shepard, his team or any other pathetic life in this Universe.- he grinned at the sight of man's scared face. -Ah, the power of owning other man's life. It's priceless.  
X pulled out the man's heart clutched in his hand, tearing it from the aorta and every other vein connected to it. He walked away from the man, watching him fall on his knees as he was frightenly touching his heartless chest.  
As the man fall dead on the floor, X threw his still beating heart on the floor and walked towards the glass. He gazed at the Mass Relay, the only place connected to the Milky Way galaxy. Though he couldn't admit it, the man was right. Shepard already died once and it wouldn't be odd if he survived again and his ship WAS dangerously close to the Relay. X knew he will have to take all precautions if he wanted his plan to succed.  
-Maris.  
-Yes, sir?- female voice sounded from the intercom.  
-Send a ship with_ savages_ to the station at Eisle planet. Let them search for any enemies. If they find anyone, order them to kill...- X sighed. -Order the _savages_ to capture them and bring back to me.  
-Right away, sir.  
-Oh, and Maris?- he grinned. -Send someone to clean up this mess.


	2. START ALL OVER

**Mass Effect: The Relay**

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_

Shepard knew he's on Earth the moment he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. The relief he felt was priceless. He noticed a bitter taste of smoke in his mouth, and a bright sun flare trying to break through thick clouds. He removed a large piece of concrete from his chest and gazed at the open wound on the side of his stomach. As he stood up and covered the wound with his hand, he decided to search for any familiar person. Or at least any person.

Shepard stood in the middle of destroyed shopping mall. He slowly walked towards the exit of the ruin, trying not to get killed by the walls and upper floors that were still collapsing. The moment he got out of the destroyed building, Shepard sighed out of relief and took a deep breath. Around him were many lifeless bodies of the adjutants, husks and other synthetic organics, scattered all over the streets of London. He also noticed a small part of Reaper in the distance, lying on the ground behind the Big Ben which was still standing tall amongst the ruins of what used to be London.

After half an hour of walking the opposite way of the Reaper, Shepard started feeling the piercing pain his wound caused. He couldn't remember how he got it, but it sure was painful. As he grievously yelped, something bumped inside the destroyed house he was near. Soon after the bum, a loud scream for help sounded from the same place. Shepard immediately rushed inside only to find a little girl, under a lot of wood that collapsed on her from the upper floor.

-Please help me!- she shouted as she tried to remove the largest piece.

-I will, just don't move, okay?- Shepard calmly said and carefully crouched next to her.

He eagerly lifted the biggest piece of wood the girl tried to lift herself just a second ago, and threw it on the side. He saw a deep wound on her thigh, but she was so shocked she didn't even feel the pain. Shepard didn't want to pay too much attention on it 'cause he didn't want her to panic, so he grabbed her weak armpits and lifted her in his arms. Girl firmly clenched around his neck. As he walked towards the exit, the rest of the upper floor started collapsing behind them and they barely made it out alive.

-Hey, you're gonna choke me, sweety.- he chuckled and relented her strong grip. –I'm gonna find some help.- he put her down and crouched to rest.

-I want to see my mom and dad.- she spoke with a strong British accent as she removed dark blonde hair out of her face.

-We're gonna find them.- he barely couldn't lie to her running, blue eyes. –What's your name?

-Ella...- she whispered shyly and tried to look down to her leg, but Shepard gently lifter her head.

-I'm John Shepard.

-I know who you are. Dad used to talk about you. You were trying to kill the bad aliens, right?

-Yeah...- he reluctantly remembered last few years. –Look, you seem like a smart girl. We have to find help before doing anything else. It's a big city and we can't find your parents on foot.

-I have a photo of them.- she said as she pulled out a tattered photograph of her mother and father.

Shepard smiled to her and put the photo in his hand. He again tenderly grabbed her armpit, lifted her and continued to walk in the same direction as before. He knew he probably won't be alive at the end of the day considering his wound and devastating pain he now felt in the whole stomach area, but he couldn't leave her alone. Besides, she terribly reminded her of a boy few months earlier, back in Vancouver. He didn't want to make the same mistake again. Though he knew how will it end, he enjoyed a company of another human being and the sun that was occasionally blinding his restless eyes.

After hours of walking he was barely standing on his feet, a few miles away from the place he woke up. Ella fell asleep on his arms but they didn't even talk much when she was awake. He was occasionally checking if she felt any kind of pain, but she was painlessly clutched in his grim, waiting to get to their finish line.

Around the next corner Shepard saw a large park with a white flag flaunting next to the entrance. He also noticed few Alliance trucks and tens of soldiers who were hurriedly carrying wounded people. One of them noticed his N7 uniform and started shouting to everyone else. Soon enough, a bunch of soldiers came running up to him and in a second they took Ella and him to the medical station located in the park.

Shepard was barely alive when they placed him on the operation table. He didn't pay much attention at the arrangement of the station but he did notice Ella wasn't next to him anymore, and that made him ireful. His eyesight was getting darker every time he would blink, but his hand was still strongly holding and crumpling Ella's photo.

-Where is she!?- he managed to growl at the doctor. –I need to help her!

-Get the girl here as soon as we're done with him!- doctor shouted at the soldiers that brought Shepard in.

-Okay doc, but she was wounded too!- one of them said and went out to find Ella.

–Commander, we need to patch you up before you can help anyone!- doctor spoke to him as he gave him an injection to the biceps of the right arm.

...

-Is he going to be okay?-

-He will. He's the strongest person I know. This is actually the second time we thought he was dead, you know.- a familiar voice responded and made Shepard smile as much as he could.

Shepard slowly opened his eyes and lazily turned his head to the side, only to see Ella smiling at his tired face. He saw her tigh wrapped with sterile gauze and sighed.

-Ella?- he sharply tried to get up but felt a well-known pain in his stomach area.

- You were sleeping for two days. What kind of person does that?

-A person that spend his last few years fighting Reapers instead of resting.- Hackett said and warmly smiled at Shepard.

-Hackett...- he whispered. –I must be dreaming. I've never seen you smile in my life.

-Good times are coming, Shep. It's okay to smile after a war like this.

-Are you okay?- Shepard asked Ella.

-I'm fine...- she answered as she cleared her throat. –People were talking about your ship.- she innocently said and made Shepard look interestingly at Hackett.

-You were gone for 4 days, Shepard. There are many speculations about Normandy and where did she go.

-She's missing?- he agitatedly asked and remember his whole team aboard the Normandy.

-I thought you might know where they went. But I don't think you would order Joker to do that...- he stopped.

-What did he do, admiral?

-He...- Hackett hesitated. -He went through the Mass Relay but they didn't have enough time to go to any other Relay. As far as I know, they could be anywhere in the galaxy. Or even beyond...

-That can't be good.- Ella stated.

-How old is she anyways?- he interestingly asked Shepard. –She reminds me of my granddaughter.

-I'm 10.- she smiled at him.

-Sir... I need to find them. What is the damage report on Mass Relays?

-I have a team of engineers ready to go to the Relay on my command but right now, that's the least of our problems. Shepard, I've got hundreds of alien fleets scattered around this system. I'm ordering the generals to send them to other planets and their moons, but it won't be long until they start to rebel.

-They won't rebel. They know what happened and they can wait before the Relays are repaired,

-IF they can be repaired, it will take us some time. And that's why I'm still waiting with the engineers.- he sighed. –I know you can't refuse this offer.

-You're sending me to the Relay with them, right?- he worriedly looked at Ella.

-Yes. Report to me when you're ready to leave. As far as I know, doc said you're healthy as a horse.

-Alright sir.- Shepard confirmed the departure with the engineers.

-I want to go with you.- Ella said as soon as Hackett went out.

-No way.- Shepard immediately answered back knowing this would happen. –What about your mom and dad, huh?

-Actually, they took me to them...- her smile quickly disappeared as she looked down at her wrapped wound. –Soldiers said I won't be able to stay with them.

Shepard abashedly looked at her sad face, knowing how she felt. Ella was probably the strongest person he ever met. She was so young, but didn't even shed a tear in front of him. He know she wanted to look capable and strong. But she was still just a child. How could he leave her all alone now, when she wants to be with him?

-Come here.- he sadly whispered.

Ella rammed into Shepard's hug, knowing she's safe next to him and knowing he will allow her to stay.

-Ella... You are the strongest girl I've ever met.

-Does that mean I can go with you?- she impatiently asked.

-Yes.- he gazed at her cheerful face, as he answered her, hoping he won't regret it.


	3. WITHOUT YOU

**Mass Effect: The Relay**

_**Sail with me into the dark, baby**_

-Back at Virmire I was seriously considering dying.- Ashley said as she glanced at gazing, interested eyes.

She was sitting at the table in crew quarters with Samantha and James, discussing their worst experiences since they started working for Alliance Military. Samantha didn't have much stories to tell since she's practically a rookie, but Vega and Ashley both had stressful adventures.

-And then Shepard decided to save me instead of Kaidan...- she whispered quietly.

-I can imagine how hard it was for Loco to make that decision. I was in the same situation and...- he clutched his biceps and sighed. –Things didn't go as planned. I still regret that day.

-We all have some regrets, guys.- Samantha tried to comfort her friends. –Without them we would be inexperienced in life.

-And yet here we are, landed on an unknown planet, God knows where with God knows what creatures surrounding us.- Vega sarcastically stated. –Joker really outdone himself this time.

-Don't blame him. Joker was just trying to save us.- Ashley said in his defense.

-Honestly, lieutenant...- Samantha commenced. –I agree with Vega on this one. Joker thought he could save EDI if he gets away on time. He cared about her but unfortunately he was wrong.

It was hard to admit it, but they were right. EDI meant a lot to the whole crew and now her lifeless was lying in the hangar, covered with a blanket. She was an AI, but and AI that eagerly wanted to be human. And that's how everyone treated her.

-Ash...- Liara said as she came it the room. –I have a little problem with Joker.

-What's wrong?- she worriedly asked, looking at Liara's tired face.

-He's trying to take us back to Sol system. I tried talking him out of it but he's not listening to me. Right now he's probably turning all systems back at full power.

-What the hell is he doing?- Vega pretended he didn't hear what she just said. –He knows we're low on fuel and element zero!

-Vega! Relax.- Ashley said as she lazily stood up. –I'll take care of it.

She rushed through the corridor into the elevator. All lights were still on power save and the elevator was stopping every few seconds. As the doors slowly slided, Ashley found herself thoughtfully staring at galaxy map, expecting Shepard to be there, smiling at her. Being on Normandy wasn't the same without him. Every deck was neglected, like everyone forgot their purpose without their commander. Even she questioned her position aboard since their entire priority became – surviving.

As she passed the lonesome galaxy map and frowzy bridge, Ashley saw depressed Joker sitting in his chair while he was turning back on all power systems. He pushed them in this mess, he's gonna get them out of it.

-Joker...- Ashley whispered as she sat in EDI's chair where she used to unintentionally provoke him. –We need to talk.

-There's nothing to talk about, Ash. I'm getting us back. That's my job.

-You know damn well we don't have enough fuel nor power to go back. We don't even know if we're in our galaxy anymore.

-Maybe I can transfer power to element zero, well what's left of it, and then try the FTL speed. It's risky but I think...- she didn't let him finish.

-Joker!- she angrily snapped at him. –You're going to kill us all if you do something stupid. Just relax, turn on the signal and hold your fingers crossed. That's all we can do for now.

-Wow, no need to be bitchy about it.- he sighed and gave up as he started bringing systems back to power save. –I'm just trying to fix this.

-I know. Maybe it could work if we had enough element zero and fuel.- she calmed down. –But we don't. If the signal is on, all we can do is patiently wait. Hey, have you tried turning on the radar?- she said as she got disgusted on being patient.

-Now that you mention it, I picked up something weird on the radar. I didn't give it much attention.- he turned on a big monitor and turned the radar back on. –It looks like some kind of building. I thought the system was messed up, but here it is again.

-How far from Normandy?- Ashley got closer to the monitor.

-Around 250 miles. Why?

-Maybe your idea isn't bad after all.- she looked at him with a wicked smile on her face.

-You never said it was bad...- he said to himself.

-Vega could take me to it with the shuttle. Maybe, just maybe we could find element zero over there. Or even fuel.

-Hey, we don't know if it's human, or made by any other alien races we know about. I see no record of this planet whatsoever. Pardon me, I see no record of this part of the galaxy. It's possible that we're outside of the Milky Way...- he said with hesitation.

-Then we better hurry.- she got up and headed towards the bridge and elevator.

-Hey...- Joker said before she got away. –Do you think Shepard's alright back there?

-I know he is.- she smiled back at him.

-How do you always manage to be that positive?

-I don't think through every problem that much. Overthinking makes me nervous and distracted.

-I hope you're right.- he said and turned off the radar monitor. –Let me know when you want to move. I'll be here... Sleeping.

...

As she walked inside her room, Ashley giggled at the sight of Vega and Liara crammed together on her bed, and Samantha huddled on her sofa. They finally found some time to sleep after four days of overthinking through the situation. She left her room and decided to check the rest of the crew.

First the entered the life support control room where Tali and Garrus were drinking. She was teaching him how to properly use a straw.

-Hey Ash!- Garrus said when he noticed her. –Tali took off her helmet just an hour ago. You wouldn't believe how good she actually looks like.

-Seems like you doubted in my beauty...- Tali looked at him, seamlessly smiling under her helmet, as she touched his hand.

-Never.

-How adorable.- Ashley jelaously said and quickly skipped the subject. –Joker found some kind of building, not far away from us. Vega will take me there with the shuttle as soon as he wakes up and wait for me while I explore the facility.

-I'll go with you.- Garrus harmlessly said as he cowardly put the straw in his mouth.

-I don't need any help, Garrus.- she said slightly irritated by his overprotection.

-We've been through this about million times. I'm coming along and that's it.- he strictly stated.

-Whatever.- she backed off. –I said I don't need help.

-Ash...- Tali calmly said. –You shouldn't do this to yourself. You haven't sleep for days now.

-I can't. My room is taken.- she remembered he sight of Vega and Liara on her bed.

-Your room isn't the only place where you can sleep, as far as I know.

-I'll go to sleep as son as I check the rest of the crew, okay?

-Alright, dear.- Tali answered and worriedly looked back at Garrus.

Joker completely shut down the elevator so Ashley had to take the emergency stairs down to hangar where were Javik and Diane Allers. Soon as she walked into the hangar, she imagined Cortez waiting for her and Shepard to go into the shuttle, every time they had a mission. They still had to tell his husband Cortez died back in London.

-Ash!- Allers appeared out of nowhere. –I can call you like that, right?

-Sure.- she tiredly faked a smile. –I just came down here to see how you're doing.

- Oh we're fine, thanks.- Allers glanced at Javik who was staring at the planet's nature through the window. –Javik promised me and exclusive interview about Protheans and their culture since most of facts aren't accurate. Can you believe it?- she excitedly said.

-That's awesome.- Ashley sarcastically said thinking how she never really liked her. –Javik, you okay?

-Yes, lieutenant.- he calmly said as he approached to her. –Any news about where we are?

-We found a building near the ship. We're going to explore it when Vega wakes up.

-I'd like to come along, lieutenant.- Javik fondly said. –It reminds me of my home planet.

-It does look a lot like Eden Prime.- she agreed with him, hoping this conversation won't last too long. –You can come with us.

-I appreciate it. I recall you were stationed on Eden Prime when you first met Shepard.- he interestingly stated.

-And my first Reaper.- she remembered her whole team who died back there. –After we found that Prothean beacon, everything went to hell.

-So I've heard. Human curiosity often seems to initiate bad happenings.

-Definitely.- she tiredly said, barely holding her eyes open. –I'll leave you guys to rest. We'll talk when we wake up.

When she finally got to the highest deck of the Normandy through the emergency stairs, she sighed with relief and cowardly entered Shepard's cabin. She didn't expect any kind of miracle. There was no way he could ever manage to start up the Crucible and get back on Normandy. Only light spot in the cabin was a digital photography frame on his working table. As she approached the frame, the picture slowly faded in. She abashedly smiled at the sight of the worst possible photo of her on Shepard's goddamn table. Ashley wiped her running eyes as she headed towards the spacious, empty bed.


	4. HERE WE GO AGAIN

**Mass Effect: The Relay**

_**From here on out, I'll be your commander**_

_**No fear no doubt, I'll provide the answer**_

Ella and Shepard got out of the Alliance truck which took them outside of London. On a spacious, green clearing, a ship was ready to head towards the Charon Relay. Slightly smaller than Normandy, this dark blue Alliance ship was called Oblivion. Hackett said to Shepard the engineers have possibly found a way of fixing the Relay, but they never really explained him how. He also added someone was waiting for Shepard aboard the Oblivion.

Shepard was wearing a new N7 uniform he got from the medical station since his old one was completely destroyed. Ella however got a black working uniform, shoes and an oversized N7 jacket she wasn't satisfied with. She smuggled her old, tattered jeans into the truck in a small backpack.

-Shepard!- a familiar voice sounded from ship's hangar when Shepard and Ella approached. –I thought you were dead again!

Ella tightly squeezed his gun belt, cowardly looking at a Krogan for the first time. Shepard smiled at his old friend but noticed how Ella was afraid, so he gave her some time to get used to the Krogan.

-You know him?

-His name is Wrex. He's an old friend of mine. There's no need to be afraid.- he mockingly looked at him. –He's actually very soft and cuddly on the inside.

On Shepard's surprise, Ella laughed at his joke and glanced at Wrex once again, who wasn't very amused by his humor.

-Taunting as always, Shep. Hello little human.- Wrex said as he approached them and hugged Shepard.

-How come you're here? I thought you'd be with your people.- Shepard asked his old friend as they walked inside the crowded hangar, with Ella tightly holding his hand.

-When Hackett told me you're alive and going to help the galaxy again, I couldn't refuse going with you. I'm eager for some action.

-Fighting the Reapers wasn't enough for you?

-Pardon me, I'm eager for some action that involves any alien race beside Reapers.

-I hope we won't have to fight anyone this time. We just need to repair the Relays.

-I've overheard this engineers mentioning element zero in their conversations. I think we'll have a handfull of work to do. Now tell me, why are you taking this human child with you?- interested Wrex looked at Ella who was constantly avoiding the eye contact.

-It's a long story, Wrex…

Shepard wanted to finish the sentence, but he was interrupted by some engineer who turned on the monitor with the news. Soon enough everyone surrounded the monitor.

_…We can now officially confirm that Commander Shepard survived the war against the Reapers. He was found in London after 4 days of being considered dead. Some say he's now headed to Charon Relay with a team of experts to find a solution to Mass Relay's damage. While the galaxy's hero is saving the day again, his famous ship Normandy is still considered lost. Alliance lieutenants Ashley Williams and James Vega, an asarian scientist Liara T'soni, quarian Tali'Zorah, turian Garrus Vakarian_, _Dr. Karin Chakwas, pilot Jeff Moreau, long extinct prothean named Javik and our own reporter Diane Allers are all aboard the Normandy. After the break…_

-Shut it down!- suddenly, an angry voice spread through the whole hangar, making everyone flinch from what they were doing. –We have a guest of honor aboard the Oblivion.

Whoever was holding a speech, broke through the crowd to get to Shepard, Wrex and Ella. He stood still in front of them, abashedly looking at all three of them.

-Commander Shepard, it's got to have you on board. Andrew Rockwell, captain of the Oblivion.

-Good to meet you captain.- Shepard strongly shaked his hand. –I understand we're heading towards the Charon Relay because your engineers know how to fix the Relays, right?

-Straight to business, huh? You really are exactly how people describe you.- captain sighed. –Yes they reportedly found a way to repair the Relays, but their plan won't work if we fail to contact systems near other Relays. At the moment, we have no connection with anyone outside the Sol system. That's our biggest concern for now.

-Let's just get to the Charon Relay and see what we can do. We'll worry about the others later.

-Oh, one more thing… I know how hard it is to lose a team. I assure you, as soon as we repair the Relays, I will personally take you to find the Normandy.

-I haven't lost them.- Shepard convincingly said as he glanced at Ella who happily smiled back at him. –Not yet.

-I admire your positivity. Let's hope you're right.

After their talk, the ship has finally flew towards the Charon Relay. The flight was supposed to last approximately two, three hours so captain Rockwell took the time to show Shepard and Ella their rooms, while Wrex stayed in the hangar deck. The Oblivion was, without doubt, much smaller than Normandy, but well prepared with weaponry and armor. After they left Ella in her room, Shepard and Rockwell went to the engineering deck where they discussed the current situation and emendation of the Relay.

-The key to Mass Relay's function is element zero, correct?- Rockwell waited until Shepard nodded his head. –What if we manually added element zero into the Relay core and independently start it up. Without any high-tech tools.

-It could work but the same thing has to be done with every other Relay in the galaxy. How are we going to manage that once we repair the Charon Relay.

-I've started transmitting a long distance signal from the Oblivion with the necessary information about our venture.- one of the engineers said to Shepard. -If my calculations are correct, the signal should reach Exodus Cluster in few hours.

-Tell me something.- Shepard interestingly said. –What could happen to a ship that used the relay in the same moment the Crucible was activated.

-Well, the relays are creating a mass-free "corridor" of space-time between them and that's how a ship can go from one part of the galaxy to another regardless of time and distance. If that corridor tears apart, everything could collapse and get mixed up. The ship might end up at a completely different location or even beyond the galaxy.

-That's what I was afraid of.- Shepard disappointedly said.

-Commander.- Rockwell impatiently interrupted their conversation. –I should show you the upper deck and the pilot room before we reach the Relay. You can talk to the engineers then. It's a procedure I like to follow every time someone new comes aboard.

-Of course, captain. Lead the way.- Shepard smiled to him as he glanced at the engineers nameplate that said 'Bradley'.

-So, about the Normandy… Stories are spreading everywhere.

Captain Rockwell began a conversation with Shepard after they finished a tour of the Oblivion. They were located somewhere in the crew quarters, standing in front of a wide glass window, facing the Earth which was getting smaller every minute. The quarters were too formal than in the Normandy because Cerberus wanted their crew to feel relaxed while they try to destroy the galaxy. Alliance didn't care about the interior and atmosphere as much as about their intentions.

-What kind of stories?

-It might not be true, but people say Moreau chicken out and tried to escape.

-Joker... Moreau would never do that!- Shepard violently snapped. –I almost died trying to save his ass because he wouldn't leave the original Normandy when she was destroyed. Trust me, he wouldn't do that.

-Relax Commander. No one says they're true. I wanted to be the one to warn you, before you kill someone because of spreading lies. If you hear anything, ignore it as much as you can.

-Thank you, I guess.- Shepard confusedly said.

-Once we get to the Relay, you'll be in charge of managing a team which will take a certain amount of element zero to the core.

-I'm not going with them?- Shepard asked knowing he couldn't oppose captain's commands.

-No. I can't risk your life out there. You never know what could happen.- Rockwell sighed. –I keep my promises, by the way. If the Relay is repaired, I'll be in your debt. As soon as the other Relay gets fixed, I'll take you to find the Normandy.

-I appreciate it, captain.

Shepard gazed back at Earth in the distance. And there he was, departed away from his home once again. He remembered saying to Garrus he won't be saving the galaxy again after he somehow manages to destroy the Reapers. He was wrong. Very wrong. Still, he didn't plan on coming back too soon. Not without his ship, friends and the one he loves.


	5. TINY BUT MIGHTY

**Mass Effect: The Relay**

_**These battle scars don't look like they're fading,**_  
_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_

-Vega, get up!- Ashley was bending over his head, covered with her pillow, nervously waiting for him to wake up.

Liara got up just before Ashley and she rushed to her own room, hoping no one has seen them together like that. He was obviously trying to get close to her now that the war was over, but somehow love was the last thing on her mind. Falling asleep next to him was probably just a moment of weakness. What she wasn't aware of is that Ashley had an entertaining view when she got in her room.

-Few more minutes, Ash… It's not like we're being attacked by Reapers or something…- he tiredly muttered and squirmed in her bed.

-I need you to take me somewhere with the shuttle. Garrus and Javik are coming too.- she threw his uniform at him.

-Where the hell are we going?- he jawned and rubbed his barely open eyes.

-Joker located a building nearby. It might have something we could use to get back home.

-Wait for me next to the shuttle.- Vega sighed. –I'll be there in five.- he stopped her before she left the room. –Sorry for bunking in your bed.- he innocently said.

-Apology accepted. I just need one more from Liara and it'll be like I've never seen a thing.- she wickedly laughed.

-And what about Traynor? She should apologize too.- he remembered.

-She wasn't whimpering on my pillow, smartass.

Down in the hangar, Garrus and Javik were already waiting for them next to the shuttle. Everyone tried to ignore EDI's covered body at the table near the exit. No one really knew what to do with it.

-Joker, you can open the doors.- Ashley said as she grabbed her gun. –We're leaving in few minutes.

-Aye, aye Ashley.- Joker's sleepy voice sounded from the intercom.

-Guys, you better get your guns prepared. We don't know what to expect out there.

-Honestly, I've had enough action in last few years.- Garrus irritatedly said.

-If we're lucky, we won't need to use our weapons. We just need to be careful.- Javik responded as he reloaded his rifle.

-And here comes the sleeping beauty.- Ashley mockingly said as she heard James swearing in the passage with the emergency stairs.

-Joke all you want, Ash. This stairs aren't built for rugged men like myself.- he conceitedly concluded.

Hangar doors slowly started opening, letting in the sunlight. Doors revealed an endless, green nature of the planet. Ashley took a deep breath, tasting the clear air once again, enriched with oxygen. She still couldn't believe they managed to land on a planet suitable for life. That also meant they probably weren't alone.

-Get in the shuttle.- Vega said as he opened the shuttle doors and threw in his guns.

From the shuttle window they had a view on the jungle they were flying over. They were flying towards the building for several minutes when Joker contacted them through the radio, saying that their signal is getting weaker. Despite his warning, they continued to their destination. Few moments later, a massive, grey building appeared in front of them. It looked a lot like some kind of Alliance facility but they didn't want to get excited too soon. Building seemed pretty neglected considering dense jungle surrounding it.

-Joker, I'm sending you the footage.- Vega said.

-I'm not sure what to say about this.- Joker was stunned. –It slightly reminds me of something the Alliance would built, but then again I can't really see the resemblance. You guys should definitely go on foot and check it out.

-I'm seeing a clearing right next to the building. I'll descend and wait for you there.- Vega said to Ashley and lowered the shuttle. –Be careful out there, guys.- he warned them and protectively looked at Ashley.

As he landed, he opened the back door and let them out. Javik, Garrus and Ashley started sprinting towards the large building, blocking the sunlight from them. They were rapidly rushing through the jungle until they reached cold stone of which was the building built. On their way there, none of them noticed any signs of organic life.

Ashley cowardly touched the stone thinking of who would built this in the middle of an unexplored planet.

-We need to find a way in.- Ashley fearlessly stated. –You two go on the left and I'll go the opposite way. Radio me if you find anything.

-Wait, what?- Garrus was distraught by her. –There's no way I'm letting you go alone.

-He's right, Williams. We shouldn't be separating. If we notice something happened to you, it will be too late when we get to you.

-I appreciate your concern gentleman, but I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl.- she said and went in her direction.

-What's a _gentleman_?- Javik confusedly looked at Garrus who sweared something on turian under his breath.

-A man who is nice and polite.- Garrus calmly answered him as they began to walk in their direction.

-Foolishness.- Javik murmured. –Why is she acting like that?

-Ashley always had a strong personality but now she's just crossing the line. I might be wrong, but not knowing if Shepard's alive is killing her.

-That isn't bothering you?

-Me? No. I've already lived thinking he was dead, but he wasn't. I'm pretty sure he's alright and doing everything he can to find us.- he sighed. –But it's different with Ash. They… have a special relationship for years now. It's much harder for her.

-I understand.- Javik said as they continued their search for an entrance in the mysterious building.

-_There's no way I'm letting you go alone…_- Ashley mimicked worried Garrus as she was walking along the cold wall.

In the last couple of days she was irritated by everyone. They all thought she needed to be treated differently than usual just because of what happened back on Earth. No one ever really seen Ashley's "soft side" till the moment Shepard sent her to Normandy and ordered Joker to fly away from him and the Reapers. She hated that. Despite everything, somehow she knew he's alive and well, trying to find her. She just did.

After few minutes of walking along the building, Ashley finally found some kind of entrance. Huge, metal doors were in front of the thickest part of the jungle. Treetops were so dense, the sunlight wasn't able to touch the muddy ground so Ashley felt like it was already dark, though Joker said this time of the day would be morning back at Earth.

Big panel was attached on the side of the doors and on Ashley's surprise, the text on it was written on English. She awkwardly giggled and talked to boys through the radio.

-Guys, I've found the entrance.

-Great, we'll be there in a second.- Garrus answered her, relieved because she was okay.

Instead of waiting for them in front of the doors, she decided to get in. They we're ajared and nothing was blocking them from getting fully opened. She pulled one side of the door and slided them just enough that her body can go inside. Ashley slipped into the darkness and rammed herself on to something quite unstable, making it collapse in front of her.

-Shit.- she angrily whispered and searched for her flashlight since dim sunlight that was breaking through the thin opening wasn't enough to light up the whole interior.

When she finally found her flashlight and turned it on, hundreds of small creatures started flying around her, trying to get out through the opening. When one of them strongly scratched her cheek, flashlight fell on the ground and shattered. Ashley covered her mouth to prevent the screaming and bend down to secure her head, but the creatures seemed to walk and fly around the interior. Finally, she released the loudest possible scream she could and tried to crawl outside but she couldn't pass by these tiny monsters. The moment they appeared, she thought of bats but they actually looked nothing like the actual bats from Earth.

-Ashley!- she finally heard Garrus shouting from the outside.

Javik and him began hitting the creatures as soon as they approached the doors. It seemed as there was thousands of them inside of the building so Javik and Garrus couldn't find the right timing to run inside.

-Look!- Javik noticed. –They're going towards the trees! They don't like being on sunlight!

-Let's open the doors entirely!- Garrus instructed.

Both of them gripped each side of the door and at full tilt opened them up to the end. After few seconds of hundreds of creatures rushing outside, they finally stopped. There was obviously no one left inside except Ashley. Garrus anxiously hurried inside and found her recumbent on the wall, covering left side of her face and avoiding his glance.

-You're hurt.- he quickly stated and crouched next to her. –Let me see it.

He carefully removed her hand from her face and revealed slightly deep, bloody scar across her jaw, barely reaching the neck. It wasn't very long but it sure looked bad. A couple of inched further down the neck and she would be dead.

-I'm alright.- she whispered with a husky voice.

-No, no you're not. We're taking you back to Normandy right away.- he didn't mention being right once again on purpose because he didn't want her to get angry.

-You're not going to enjoy the view?- she said as she gazed at tens of metal boxes stacked in front of her and lighten by the sunlight.

-They all disappeared amongst the trees.- Javik rushed to Garrus and Ashley. –Are you alright?

-Javik, we just found our way back home.- Garrus said after reading a sign on one of the boxes.

Boxes had _element zero_ written all over them. Everyone knew what that meant. Joker's idea could actually come to realization if there was enough element zero to cover the way back to Earth. The thrill would last longer if Joker's poor radio didn't disturb them. After few attempts of unrecognizable speeches, he finally managed to clear out the radio communication.

-Guys, I found several unknown vessels coming right at you! I turned on Normandy's shields just in case they notice us but they didn't. You're completely exposed. Get back here immediately!

-That can't be good.- Javik said as he helped Garrus pull Ashley up.

-And here I was thinking I won't have to use my gun.- Garrus added.

-Maybe you won't.- Vega finally contacted them. –Whatever you found inside can wait. I located a cave nearby. I'm gonna need you to get back to the clearing and jump right in the shuttle. We'll try to get away from those vessels.

-Understood.- Garrus said and worriedly looked at Ashley. –Can you run?

-When have you lost your trust in me and my abilities?- she sarcastically said.

-Few moments ago when you nearly got killed, remember?


End file.
